


Consequences

by JohnAmendAll



Series: Companion Mash-Up Ficlets [4]
Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Community: loves_them_all, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-02
Updated: 2009-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 23:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnAmendAll/pseuds/JohnAmendAll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after the adventure before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> A commenter on '[Constraints](http://archiveofourown.org/works/627704)' said "I can just imagine the sequel". And lo, there was a sequel.

"Are you lassies feeling all right today?" Jamie asked with concern.

Zoe groaned, put a hand to her aching head, and leaned forward to rest on the table. She realised, just too late, that her elbow had gone into the porridge Jamie had given her. Not that she'd felt up to eating it, anyway.

"I was introducing her to new experiences," Jo explained wanly. She picked up a piece of toast, looked at it with no particular favour, and put it down again.

Jamie laughed, causing both women to wince.

"Let me guess," he said. "This one's called a hangover."


End file.
